falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
テンプレート:Navbox holodisks and notes FO4
} |editlink =Navbox holodisks and notes FO4 |title =''Fallout 4'' ホロテープとノート |blockA =ホロテープ |contentA1 =4n1m4L's test logs A toast Advanced system notes Arlen's manifesto Atomic Command Augusta report Augusta station last update Baker's holotape Battlefield holotape Bedford Station recording BioScience systems access Blackbird report Bonnie's holotape Boston shelter - guard update Boston shelter - mayor's goodbye Boston shelter - where are you? Brian Virgil personal log 0176 C.I.T. recon report Captain Dunleavy's holotape Carl's log Cats poetry night tapes Chief engineer's log Combat sentry proto MK IV holotape Control subject's recordings Courser chip data Cruz's holotape David's holotape Dear detective tapes Det. McDonnell's holotape Det. Perry's holotape Director's recording 52 Director's recording 108 Discarded ArcJet worklog Dunwich - Hugo's struggle Dunwich - Management Dunwich - Tim Shoots Eddie Winter holotapes Edwin's journal Emma's holotape Employee 011985TP personal log Encrypted message holotape FEV research notes Find the Silver Shroud Fugitives' holotape Goodbye from H2-22 Griswold's poetry collection Grognak & the Ruby Ruins Groundskeeper's log Gwinnett ale brewing subroutines Gwinnett brew recipe Gwinnett lager recipe Gwinnett pils recipe Gwinnett stout recipe Hadrian's invitation Hammer's holotape Hi honey! Hobby club messages Implant update session 7 Initiate Clarke's log Institute relay targeting sequence Jack Rockford's log Jacq's holotape Jake's holotape Join the Railroad Josh's holotape Ken's invitation Knight Astlin's holotape Knight Lucia's log Knight-Captain Cade's report Ladies auxiliary tape 10 Ladies auxiliary tape 5 Ladies auxiliary tape 8 Log - SSG Michael Daly Marc's warning Marlene's holotape Marty Bullfinch's holotape Maxson was right Message machine holotape Message to Jack Network scanner Operation Winter's End Oslow's office recording P.A.M. decryption program Paladin Brandis' holotape Paladin Danse final entry Personal log - 142 Pledge initiation instructions Private Hart's holotape Private Murnahan's holotape Property of R. Burton Protectron override program Quinlan to be deleted Randolph station updates Red Menace RobCo defragmenter Runaway's holotape Ryder's holotape Sal's holotape School announcements Scribe Faris' holotape Scribe Haylen's personal log Sentinel site blast door override Sergeant Lee's holotape Sgt. Reise's holotape Shaun's holotape Sheila's holotape Silver Shroud script Skylanes Flight 1665 final transmission Skylanes Flight 1981 recording Spotlight override program Stockton's holotape Subject 12 baseline Subject 12 debrief Subject 12 testing Sully's journal Sylvia's holotape Technician's personal log Tessa's holotape The Bugle repertoire The Great Division The New Squirrel The Treasures of Jamaica Plain To Claire Treasures inventory Turret override program turret_override.exe University Point council meeting V. 114 interviews We are done Welcome home! Wes' holotape Wicked business Your new assignment Zeta Invaders |blockB =ノート |contentB1 =Acquiring P.A.M. Announcement script Arlen's note Associate's note Astoundingly Awesome Tales Atom Cats custom paint job Bakery tickets Barney's password Bathroom note Bergman's password Bill's letter Blood contract Blueprints Bottle message Breakroom note Buttercup sales Caravan details Cargo handler's note Cooke's note Covenant reminder Deacon's recall code Dead drop note Diary page Director blank Don't worry, sis Dr. Forsythe's note Dr. Virgil's file Dutchman's instructions Earl Sterling case notes Eddie Winter case notes Eleanor's note Electromagnetic actuators list Esplanade mission brief Evacuation plan Experiment log J-32 Fear not Fear the Future? Federal ration stockpile password Feral ghouls in Fishing tournament ad Food for the grasshopper Four Leaf Fishpacking security password Friends of the Lake mission log From Lucia Goodbye letter Greenetech terminal password Grognak the Barbarian Gruel's list Gunner's note Gunner's note Guns and Bullets HalluciGen mission brief Helena's instructions Help wanted! Henri's instructions Holotape instructions Hot Rodder Intervention note Items needed - reflector platform Items needed - signal interceptor Jacq's note Jamaica Plain flyer Journal scrap Junkie's note La Coiffe Last entry Legal notice Letter Letter from Phyllis Live & Love Lorenzo Cabot's journal Macbeth script Mama Murphy's note Margaret's note Marowski heist photo Massachusetts Surgical Journal Moving Forward Ness' lead Note Note from Blackbird Note from Brother Hoberman Note from Eric Note to Tweez Notice to Slocum's Joe Notice to WRVR Office duties Office note Orders Park sign in Patriot's suicide letter Penny's ledger Phyllis's note Picket Fences Pickman's a psycho! Pickman's calling card Pickman's thank you note Pillars of the Community flier Power armor frame Priority kill orders Quincy survivor's note Racetrack advertisement Raider report Raider's advice Raider's note Raiders in Reactor coolant list Recall codes Red! It's Lily! Red! Send food! Reminder Report Resignation letter Richard's note RobCo Fun Russell's note SAFE report Scavenger's lead Scavenger's list Scavenger's note Scrapper's note Settler's note Signal checklist Signal interceptor - items needed Signed, your neighbors Silver Shroud photo Silverhand's note Skylanes smuggling manifest Sleepwalker's note Sleepwalking note Snack bar note State House note Status report Storage password Suicide note Suicide note Super mutant letter Super mutants in Supermutant's orders Supply log Surgery receipt Swan's note Taboo Tattoos Tales of a Junktown jerky endor Technician's journal page Technician's note Tesla Science Magazine The Boogeyman banished? The Mysterious Stranger The Synthetic Truth To my big sister Red Toll schedule Torn journal page Torn letter Torn note Total Hack Trashbusters Award Trish's note Tumblers Today U.S. Covert Operations Manual Unstoppables View from the Vault, Part 1 View from the Vault, Part 2 View from the Vault, Part 3 Virgil's letter Warning Wasteland Survival Guide Wattz flyer Wellingham's recipe |blockC =''Automatron'' |groupC1 =ホロテープ |contentC1 =Automatron Chief scientist's holotape Facilities director's holotape Jezebel interview Lead engineer's holotape Mechanist holotape Mechanist's log Zoe's diary |groupC2 =ノート |contentC2 = Drawing of the Mechanist Scavenger's journal The Last Straw Work order 09-241 |blockD =''Far Harbor'' |groupD1 =Holodisks |contentD1 =An Execution Chores list DiMA's memory Ezra's holotape Family announcement Gwyneth's journal Holotape Husky family holotape Kasumi's projects Levi's holotape Mark Wilson's holotape Martin's New Age Mysterious holotape Safe room security tape To Franny Vault 118 overseer's log What Atom Requires What's Done is Done |groupD2 =ノート |contentD2 =A New Path A Stranger Arrives A Vengeful Creature A Safer Way Aubert's note Blank note Brother Alders Brother Devin's diary Carlo's note Cog's journal Consultation note Craneberry Island supplies note Douglas's note Drain corpse note Dylan's note Edgar's note Eliza family drawing Eliza journals Eliza map of home Fanatical writings Fire Belly recipe Gift card Grandfather's note High Confessor's note Islander's Almanac Kasumi's journal Kawaketak Station flyer Kenji Nakano case notes Last note from mom Letter from Maxwell Letter to Ezra Love letter to Bridget Mariner's goodbye Mariner's will Northwood Quarry notes Note Note from Atom's shrine Old letter Put It from Your Mind Radioman's note Repairs in progress Report from PV Request for detective RUN! Scrawled journal Scrawled note Sister Gwyneth's visit Storage room notice Taste test The Children Trapped The Sacred Elements These mannequins! To my "family" Torn flyer piece Trapper's note Unfinished note Victoria's note Ware's brew recipe Wind turbine code |blockE =''Vault-Tec Workshop'' |groupE1 =ノート |contentE1 =Vault-Tec prototypes Vault 88 chemical research |blockF =''Nuka-World'' |groupF1 =ホロテープ |contentF1 =A.F.A.D. interrogation A.F.A.D. manifesto Buzz's holotape Caleb's personal log Corporal Downey's report Dixie's souvenir Dr. McDermot's journals Dusty's message Emerson's holotape For Deke General Braxton's visit Hidden Cappy contest hints Ian's holotape Jesse's personal log Kristy's holotape Maggy, it's your mother Maja's message Mark's log Meacham recordings Mother, it's Mags N.I.R.A.'s holotape Nisha's holotape Nuka-Cola Clear Nuka-Cola recording Nuka-World paramedic report Personal log Persuasion test eight Project consumer guidance Rachel's holotape Recon log Sergeant Lanier's report Stinking operators The Test Tiana's log You go tell Mason |groupF2 =ノート |contentF2 =Anise's suicide note Buzz's apology Buzz's note Cito's note Crag's plan Disciple affirmations Fury grenade recipe Going to the roof Good looking guy's note H's note Hasty letter Hidden Cappy clues Hunter's journal page Kaylor's orders Note about missing slaves Nuka-nuke schematics Nuka-World contest flyer Ophelia's unsent letter Park map pamphlet Persuasion grenade recipe Pissed off guy's note Predator grenade recipe Project Cobalt complete Project Cobalt schematics Ramblings Ricky's note Rumor about missing slaves Safe combination Sam's note Shorty's note Smooth Operator recipe Sykes' old letter Terry's note The radicorn They hit Boston Traitor's note V's note}} Category:Navbox templates